


Kneeling Before the Waves

by Writer_of_Words88



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Halloween Gift Exchange, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_of_Words88/pseuds/Writer_of_Words88
Summary: Haruka attends a party where she suspects an evil is lurking. She is expecting to work alone but ends up making most of the situation.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Kneeling Before the Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Haruka swirled the champagne before taking a long sip. An amused smile broke across her lips, and she eyed the glass. A '98 Dom Perignon Rosé, not the best champagne she'd ever tasted but the most expensive for that year.

She adjusted her mask. It was a thin Venetian mask of cobalt decorated in exquisite gold plating, one of her favorites, in fact. She picked it up a few years ago on a trip through Italy and held an inner jovial thrill to be able to wear it to the party. Not that she'd ever admit it aloud.

Haruka set the glass on the railing next to her. She stared down from her perch at the people below. A large group of the world's elite had gathered for what had been promised to be the best Halloween party of the century. So far, Haruka had not been impressed.

The drinks had been fair, and the food had a nice variety, but that was the problem. Every part of the promised venue remained subpar, except for the costumes. Guests had been encouraged to attend dressed as a favorite fictional character. Most had adorned the obvious over the top design that had to be carried inside in pieces to fit through the doorway.

She adjusted her hat as her eyes trailed over the idly chatting crowd once again. Haruka had donned a custom musketeer ensemble, complete with a feathered hat and a cloak. When she'd heard of the party, the notorious and handsome Aramis had sprung to mind, fitting in well with her mindset for the evening.

A head of blonde hair caught her gaze at the far end of the room near the entrance. The well-known double pigtailed buns were a welcomed sight as long as the other scouts didn't get in her way. If the stars were aligned in her favor, perhaps they would succeed without her help at all that evening. Haruka had no inclination that the evil that lurked in the shadows was a significant threat, but still one they shouldn't underestimate either. Usagi had her friends with her, and each wore a beautiful princess gown that complimented their features.

Haruka smirked, toying with the idea of playing closer to her character than she had initially intended.

“I see some young ladies have caught the eye of the dashing Aramis,” said a familiar voice from behind.

Haruka turned and removed her hat with a graceful bow. “Forgive me, my lady. I didn't know the enchanting princess Michiru would be attending this gathering.”

Michiru chuckled and brushed away a few strands of her sea-green hair. She wore a flowing, full ball gown of silk and lace that resembled the frothing waves of the ocean. Her smile may have appeared sweet, but her gaze held a glint of mischief in them. “Not a princess, merely a Countess.”

“One of flawless grace and wit, no doubt.” Haruka stepped forward. She gently grasped Michiru's fingers, brushing her thumb over the gloved knuckles, and kissed the back of her hand.

The pair ambled over to the balcony railing and glanced down at the partygoers.

Michiru asked, “Do you think they will cause trouble tonight?”

“It's likely. Dumpling Head isn't the most graceful when it comes to dancing.”

Michiru gave her a playful smile. “You know very well what I mean.”

“And you know very well what I mean.”

They stared at one another. Haruka let her mind drift to the first time she had met the stunning woman. She radiated a calm, serene nature; however, something had always bubbled beneath the surface, a resolution not to be trifled with when push came to shove. Years had passed since that day, and still, she didn't regret a moment since then. Her choice had always been clear.

Haruka cleared her throat. “As for the darkness we felt, I'm not sure. We will have to wait and see.” She glanced down, spotting Usagi and the others. “With Dumpling here, I doubt there will be a need for us. But, perhaps, we could still use this to our advantage.” She leaned over and placed a soft kiss along Michiru's neck. Haruka inhaled her scent, reveling in the salty-sweet like an ocean breeze. It bathed her in a calming peace, eroding away her fears as though they were insignificant in a world where she could be with Michiru.

Michiru raised a hand and ran her fingers through Haruka's blonde strands at the base of her neck. She hummed and leaned her head back, granting Haruka more access to her throat.

Haruka opened her eyes long enough to guide them back against a wall and behind a large fern plant. Its leaves concealed them from any roaming eyes from below. However, if any were to wander up the winding staircase, they'd be in for something…unexpected.

Haruka nuzzled against her, sucking against the skin along her neck. Her hand caressed Michiru's jaw as she worked her way to her collarbone. Michiru gave a small, breathy gasp as Haruka's free hand pulled her closer.

Michiru giggled, “Oh, my brave Musketeer, don't leave such marks on a lady out for the world to see.”

They both smiled at the cheesy line, but it was rare to hear Michiru relaxed enough to sound playful. Haruka would not waste their time together.

She played along. “Forgive me, Countess. Perhaps then, I shall mark you where only a lover could see.” She brought Michiru's hand to her lips once again, then eased herself down onto her knees. She tossed her hat aside, then glanced at the layers of fabric before her. Haruka would never enjoy wearing something so frilly and lacy as a ball gown, but she reasoned that it had some perks to it.

She eased up the hem of the dress and slid underneath the mounds of silk. Bare thighs rose like Roman pillars beneath the sea of lace. Haruka knelt before them, worshipping them for all their glory. Her fingertips glided up. She kissed along the slight swell of her knees, sucking at the pale skin. Michiru's breathing quickly rose to muffled gasps. Haruka traveled further. Her hands and lips trailed up her thighs. Despite the soft flesh beneath her fingertips, Haruka could feel the lean muscle beneath. She knew the power that rested beneath the waves of silk. Others had mistaken the soft-spoken Michiru as a passive person. However, Haruka had always known better. Just as the roaring waves of the sea, it would only take once for any disrespect to be rightfully and thoroughly corrected.

Her hands grazed up her thighs, then Haruka smirked. “It seems there is evidence that my lady was expecting me this evening.”

Michiru gasped out a breath and chuckled. “I have no idea to what you are referring.”

Haruka nuzzled her lips higher, sliding her fingertips along Michiru's hips, free of any cotton confines. She licked at the insides of her thighs, which had begun to tremble. Haruka relished in picking her apart. To have some semblance of control granted to her by the untamable sea.

She slid her fingers over her smooth skin, then inside of her slick folds.

Michiru gasped out a low moan. Her body had pressed back against the wall, leaning against it for support.

Haruka started slow, gliding her fingers in and out against the wet skin. She leaned in, flicking the tiny nub of her clit with her tongue. Michiru trembled beneath her touch with each slight flick of movement, sending shivers rippling down her legs. It spurred Haruka on. She lapped at the sweet, slickness that coated her fingers. Her pace quickened with each eager gasp from Michiru. The layers of ruffled silk that surrounded her only intensified her focus on pleasuring the goddess before her. Her own personal goddess that gave breath to her life and instilled hope with the sunrise each morning.

Michiru tapped Haruka on the head, still hidden beneath her skirts. “I think something is happening downstairs,” her voice sounded ragged as she tried to bring it back under control.

“Has Dumpling Head started squealing yet?”

Michiru swallowed, then took a deep breath. “Not yet.”

“Then, we've still got time.” Haruka returned to attending her goddess.

Her fingers pressed in once more and her tongue teased the nub, rubbing it, then sucking it in sync with her sliding fingers. Michiru flinched and groaned, shifting her hips against her. Haruka knew her body. It had been years since their first night together. And each time after that had been a lesson to Haruka. A lesson in how to utterly pleasure her lover and convey her undying love the best she could.

Michiru was moaning, low and breathy. She probably had one hand covering her mouth, and the other had moved to help keep her upright. Haruka braced her with her free arm while her fingers continued to give her the sweet friction she so desired. She worked harder. Her tongue flicked across her and drew forth more of that sweet wetness that dripped down to her wrists.

Michiru's muscles tensed as Haruka sucked at her nub. She worked her through the ripples of the sweet release. Haruka matched the unwind of her body, easing her fingers from her. She licked Michiru's skin before her own fingers, cleaning them with a practiced grace. Her goddess slowly relaxed, and Haruka held her as she slid down the wall to the floor.

Haruka extracted herself from beneath the multitude of layers. She crawled next to Michiru, angling herself so Michiru could rest against her shoulder if she needed it.

A round of cheers echoed up from the ballroom as Sailor Moon and her friends succeeded against the darkness that had attempted to take out the light.

Haruka sensed the wrongness seeping away and sighed in relief. “They handled it fine. It's too bad we wasted our time keeping our eye on things.”

Michiru gave her a knowing smile. “I wouldn't say it was a waste at all. In fact, I wouldn't mind doing it again in the future.” She rested her head against Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka smiled and placed a hand over hers. “As you wish, my goddess of the sea.”


End file.
